


The AU where Dean discovers 'Ethical Porn'

by captainangua



Series: DeanCas oneshots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bad Cooking, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Castiel, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Declarations Of Love, Dogs, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Grumpy Castiel, Human Castiel, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Advice, Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Sexual Identity, Shower Sex, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainangua/pseuds/captainangua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean tries looking into more ‘ethical’ kinds of porn to watch online, he didn’t expect to start feeling more of a creep than he had before he’d started watching.</p><p>But then, he also wasn’t expecting to get himself off watching the pre-recorded video of someone he knew do the exact same.</p><p>OR where the internet pushes Dean and Cas together before their friends are forced to step in.</p><p>*Chapters up can be read as completed story, but more to follow*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watching

**Author's Note:**

> In summation, I should be studying.
> 
> Also if anyone's interested, this website Dean's using exists and it's called 'Beautiful Agony'. I totally know about it for research reasons only.
> 
> Basically I just needed some alive!Charlie and a universe in which I know that Sam gets to keep his fucking dog.
> 
> And apologies for the poor editing, it's early in the morning and I need sleep.

Dean honestly hadn’t gone looking for anything weird. All he’d done was a quick search into google to see if Sam and Jess were barking up the wrong tree with their whole insistence that ‘ethical porn’ was a thing, and then he’d stumbled onto all… well, this. Turns out internet companies would _pay_ people to send in their homemade sex-tapes of just… ordinary sex. And of people on their own, getting themselves off on camera.

Dean had always pretty much been your classic example of a porn traditionalist. Give him something with stupid outfits that were off quickly, when all the girls had completely disproportional breast sizes – something aggressively straight, essentially, that was stupid and larger than life. Ok, so maybe he wasn’t quite as totally straight as he liked to advertise, but if you’d seen much of his old porn watchlist, you’d certainly be forgiven for thinking he was. But, bizarrely enough, Dean’s favourite pick of the ‘nice’ porn he’d looked out was the most understated of filth out there, surely.

People were literally just sending in their ‘me time’ videos, and they weren’t even allowed to show anything more than their head and shoulders. And it was…really fucking hot. Most of them didn’t have anything like porn star looks, but they were making themselves feel awesome in the best ways they knew how, and instead of making that a private thing, they were sharing that with the paying internet. So sure, a couple of times over the month Dean had the subscription for he’d watched a few of the guys, but mostly he’d stuck to looking at the girls’ videos. That was mostly because they tried harder at making things more interesting – they seemed less afraid of making facial expressions, and getting more sounds involved. And it was all about the sounds they made with this. Dean did catch himself thinking once that hey, he could do better than most of these guys at making some kind of show. He just wasn’t sure he’d be ballsy enough to put something like that up on the net for just anyone to see.

But as he found out, not all of his friends were quite so reserved about shit like that.

Well. Technically speaking, Cas Milton wasn’t really a friend. Or, at least, not _his_ friend – he was a friend of Sam’s – they worked at a goddamn animal shelter together, of all things. Dean had only ever met the guy a handful of times on nights out over the last year or so, and he didn’t think they’d ever exchanged much more than a few words with one another yet. And, yeah, that was kinda Dean’s fault. See, mostly Dean saw the dude and had a thought process mantra going something like _shit, shit, shit. He’s hot. So fucking hot._

And, ask anyone – Dean Winchester? He was a natural charmer. Big womaniser. Giant flirt. Always knew what to say. But put a smoking hot guy in front of him and suddenly he lost all his words. And most particularly _this_ smoking hot guy.

But the guy making him flustered during a group conversation in a public place was one thing. Cas showing up on the laptop screen, with that _magnificent_ head of sex hair shining at the tips with sweat, his mouth opening into, and then closing, the most beautiful ‘O’ face as he pushed himself towards a climax and tormenting Dean in just about the worst way possible without even being aware he was doing it? Yeah. That was a whole other ballpark.

Hell, when Dean noticed his face up there in the ‘recently added’ section of the site he honestly hadn’t even meant to click on it – because that was creepy, right? Sure, Cas had assumedly posted it expecting it to get watched by _someone_ – but this was… different. Definitely a weird sort of different.

But even knowing that, Dean still pressed play, heart racing – though he wasn’t all that sure when he _had_ pressed play, just like he couldn’t really remember when he’d zipped down his pants and taken his dick out, though he knew it had probably happened after he heard the first of those soft moans Cas had started making to himself.

But really, Dean rationalised to himself as he tightened his grip on himself, it wasn’t _completely_ weird. He couldn’t really see anything after all. He could just see enough to work out that Cas hadn’t positioned himself the way most of the guys on this site did, lying down on their backs and facing up – no, Cas was all splayed out on his chest and _writhing_ … it was the hottest thing Dean had ever seen, he could admit that. But even as his rhythm quickened with Cas’ on the screen, his hands now all slick from the pre-come, he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering – he couldn’t stop feeling _aware._

Did Cas do this a lot – get off in front of a camera like this? What the hell gave him the idea to do it? And what, or who, could he be thinking of that was hot enough to put _that_ expression on his face? _Agony,_ yeah, turned out that was exactly the right word.

And, although no one but him would ever know, Dean was starting to feel like he’d be embarrassed if he came before Cas did, even when this had, for Cas, been filmed… fuck. Yesterday. He’d uploaded this yesterday, right after Dean had seen him at the bar with Sam and Jo and Charlie. _Right._ For some reason, that made the whole thing feel even stranger – that Dean had _seen_ him the day he’d gone home and done… _this_ to himself.

And the This was getting quickly more interesting… Dean couldn’t be sure, with everything being off camera, but Cas’ rhythm seemed to have slowed now, his facial expressions had changed – so much so that he looked almost apprehensive now…

Oh God. He was. He was dipping his fingers into his ass.

That kinky, _beautiful_ son of a bitch.

And even the moaning was different now – and they weren’t even moans anymore, these were _whines._ And suddenly it was even easier to imagine himself in that room with him, the night after the bar – Cas writhing, wriggling beneath him, _begging_ Dean for more…

That thought alone was almost enough to send Dean hurtling over the edge, but then, just as Cas seemed to really be getting into this, just as Dean was getting so achingly close, he paused again.

Dean almost screamed at the laptop scream, for all the good that would do.

Sam’s puppy-saving friend had almost been the death of him.

Dean was forced simply to watch intently, slowing his own hand as Cas looked behind himself, and seemed to be looking for something on the bed. Had someone disturbed him? This thought quickly changed itself into the more terrifying, _had someone been in there with Cas?_ Someone that had been there watching the whole thing in real time?

But no, because Cas had laid himself down again, and, flickering those bright eyes of his up to meet the camera and winking, and with a heavy sigh that seemed to shudder right through him, he turned something on. And then something was buzzing.

No. Something was vibrating.

Cas Milton, who’d talked at great length in that impossibly low voice of his about the importance of bees to the ecosystem, had gone home that very night and fucked himself on a vibrator, and now Dean got to hear every little gasp that had come out of those lips… He got to see Cas half-close his eyes, his eyelids quivering as the fingernails belonging to the hand that the camera was filming gripped on tight to the bedsheets as though they were the only things keeping him tethered to the world.

“Mmm…” He was moaning again now, and that little whining noise had started up again too.

“ _Dean.”_

After hearing that, Dean was pretty sure he came more out of lurching shock than anything else, and suddenly he was all covered in his own come, his bedsheets were soaked - and somehow he’d missed the big finale. A spot of white dripped down screen onto ‘Cas’ as he winked again, steadying his heavy breathing… and the video finished.

“What the fuck,” Dean was able to manage eventually.

*

He tried his best to rationalise it – he really did try. Maybe he hadn’t _really_ heard the guy say his name – hell, _anything_ could sound like ‘Dean’ if you were thinking wishfully enough. But, as it turned out, after Dean used a paper and pen to brainstorm on, there really weren’t – at least, not words that sounded in any way sexy that you’d want to breathe out on a moan with a fake cock vibrating inside yourself.

He could know other Deans. Dean barely even knew the guy, and he was pretty quiet, even reserved most of the time. He could know lots of people of the same name and this Dean would never have had it brought up in conversation to know.

But… the night before, even Sam had commented on the amount of ‘eyesex’ going on between them in the bar. They’d been talking for hours, and yeah, they’d basically been sitting alone together most of the night and then… well. Then Cas had gone home and made that fucking video. And put it up on the internet. And now Dean had watched it.

So what was he supposed to do with that?

Maybe next time they saw each other, he should just be all, ‘Aw hey, Cas. Long time no see, _buddy._ Thinking of me lately? Thinking of me in any, uh, compromising positions, lately?’

He didn’t even have a phone number for the guy.

In the end he called Charlie, after thoroughly cleaning himself up. Sam was still out at Jess’ – thank God, really, that would have ended up just one more awkward conversation – leaving the dog trailing around after Dean, and, unlike Riot, Charlie actually had some opinions he wouldn’t mind listening to.

“This better be good, Winchester. My show’s on.”

Dean glanced up at the clock. “Sleepy Hollow? _Still_ after they pulled that demonic pregnancy?”

“Don’t judge. I know you’re well aware of how Nicole Beharie looks. But lucky for you it’s just gone to ad break. So spill. Tell me about your doomed love life.”

“How d’you know it’s about my love-life?” Dean held the phone a little further away from his face. “And why _doomed?_ ”

“Doomed because you never call me about anything happy.” Dean nodded to himself in begrudging acknowledgement. “…Since you’re not dating any of your usual line of beautiful women you don’t deserve to kiss the boots of, I’m thinking a guy. Is this about Benny getting back together with Andrea? C’mon, man, I thought you over that now.”

“What? _Benny?_ No, Charlie, I’m very over that. Wait – so they’re officially back on?” Dean asked as an afterthought, feeling interest peaking despite himself.

“Yeah, check your facebook, Neanderthal. And quit switching the subject – you’re on a timer, so keep it quick. Oh God, if it’s not Benny, is this about-”

“Could you cut the guessing games down just by a notch maybe?”

“No, no, I think I got it this time. The friend of Sam’s who you kept yelling at last night because he didn’t know what _Star Trek_ was.”

“What, no – I mean, wait. Yeah. I forgot about the yelling.”

“Not so shocking seen as how out of it you were most of the night. But I’m guessing you at least remember the way he was looking at you like he wanted you to screw him into next week, right?”

Dean felt his mouth dry out. “Really? You’d put it like that?”

“You wouldn’t? Dean, the guy wouldn’t quit looking at your lips all night. It was kinda uncomfortable to be sitting around to be honest.”

Dean sank down onto his couch, a smile starting to spread over his face. “Right. Uh, sorry about that.”

“So did you have some kinda question or is this already helping?”

“Uh. I guess. I mean – this is helping. So if… if you were me, and you were, uh, into guys… would you go for it?”

“Why are you even asking me this? Give me a question worthy of my intellect, please. Yes, by all the Valar, _please._ You think he’s so dreamy you can barely open your mouth around him, which, come to think of it, might end up a bit of a logistical problem… Just. Go get it out of your system already? Please?”

Out of the corner of his eye Dean noticed Riot raise his furry head off the floor, moving almost like he was trying to nod encouragingly.

“You know what? You’re right. I got this.”

“Of course I’m right. Now leave me alone to watch my pretty ladies kick some ass.”

Obediently, Dean hung up the phone with a smile, and then spent a few moments trying to force his heart rate to steady as he listened to the clock. Then he breathed in and stood up to grab his car keys off the kitchen side board. He might not know the guy’s number, but as it happened, he did know where he lived.

*

Cas hadn’t been having the best of days. His older sister, Anna, had just called to tell him that she was leaving the country for a year; Crowley had been, as usual, a complete ass at work, making it difficult to get anything done on time, and Sam had texted him to let him know that the injured dog they’d brought in the other night at the shelter hadn’t made it through the day. She’d become something of a project for them both – but then, they both did have a terrible habit of pinning too many hopes on too many unattainable dreams. And Cas had a classic case of their special brand of misplaced hope when it came to Sam’s older brother.

Sam had definitely intimated several times that the man was definitely _not_ straight, and Cas liked to think that Dean did like him to some degree, but the fact remained that unless he got Dean arguing over something he happened to have a passion for, he generally stayed quiet, almost shy around him. And it didn’t seem as though he acted like that around anyone else. Just with Cas.

Maybe he was still going through a strange closeted phase and Cas made him uncomfortable. Or maybe he was just tactfully awkward around someone he had no feelings for who was clearly interested in him. Dean was a beautiful man, he couldn’t be a stranger to unrequited attention. Cas should probably just do the decent thing and back off from him already.

It was getting late when his door buzzed, letting him know that someone needed in the building. Assuming it would be another one of his Meg’s stoned friends buzzing the wrong apartment, he pressed to let them in, not bothering to put anything more on than his boxers. The last thing he was expecting was a visitor at 10pm on a Friday night. Cas tended to avoid going out on the weekends. Everything was too loud, too crowded, too expensive. He’d always much better prefer staying in and enjoying some time to himself. And whenever he actually did want to go out and see people, it was an easy enough thing to pretend that what he really wanted was solitude.

He’d just sat down when someone started knocking on his door. Cas stared at it from his couch in distrust and frustration. Really, now? He’d only just sat down…

He decided again not to put on any more clothes. Really, he was expecting that this time it was going to be Meg herself, come down to ask him to party, and since she always seemed to delight in trying to shock him, he saw no issue in attempting to get her back with almost complete nakedness.

It wasn’t Meg.

It was, of all the people in the world, Dean Winchester who was standing at his door, desperately trying his best to keep his eyes on Cas’ face. And he’d started to blush.

Cas would have covered himself up with a towel, but he had literally nothing there to grab except the door handle, so he continued to cling to that to help steady himself. “Dean,” he said eventually, and didn’t miss the little ripple of awkwardness passing between them as he spoke the other man’s name. “How can I help you?”

“Uh…” Dean’s voice sounded almost unhealthily strangled as he licked his lips. “I uh… Can I come in?”

“Of course,” Cas assured him, opening the door wider and standing back, but still not loosening his grip on the door handle. Then he remembered how ridiculous he must be looking and moved to close the door. When he turned back around, Dean had started wandering into his living room already.

“Is this about Sam? Is something wrong?”

Obviously, Dean would never have come here for any reason of his own, and unless something awful had happened to Sam, whatever news he had he would have texted Cas about himself.

“What? No, Sam – Sam’s fine, he’s out with Jess.”

“Of course,” Cas remembered, relaxing. “They seem very happy together, so far.”

“Yeah, they do. I mean she’s way out of his league, but then he’s way taller than her, so I guess things kinda balance out.”

“…Right.”

They didn’t say anything for a few moments after that, and Cas wondered if he should offer Dean a seat, since the other man didn’t seem inclined to take one on his own initiative.

“Uh. I’ve had the rug taken out of this room since you were last here…”

But Dean interrupted him before he could attempt to fill the silence with his home décor adventures. “Cas, I got something to confess.”

“Feel free to… confess away.” Cas offered him a smile. “This is an entirely judgement-free zone - I think, anyway.”

Dean started to pace. “Awesome. So I uh… I only got the subscription because of Sammy’s lecturing at me, honest, but I…”

“You what, Dean?”

Then the words came out in a rush. “I saw your _Beautiful Agony_ video.”

Something in Cas’ chest plummeted to the floor and he felt like he was fourteen years old again and the teacher had caught him kissing a boy outside of school. “Dean, I can explain about-”

“Cas, I thought it was all kinds of awesome. Hell, it was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Something loosened inside him. “…Really?”

“ _Fuck_ yeah, man.” Dean took a step closer towards him, a grin starting to break out on his face. “And I was just wondering…”

“What, Dean?” He was so close now – if Cas dared, he’d be able to reach out and grab the man towards him by the plaid collar of his shirt.

“…Well, it’s just that I’m still kinda new to the whole ‘guys’ thing. But ever since I watched you I couldn’t help wondering how it would taste if I started eating you out. Because I figure…” Dean had stepped forward again, and now Cas could feel Dean’s breath against his face as he spoke, his voice gravelly and lower than usual: “…I figure you might like me trying that. Licking my tongue around your hole until you were almost ready to come for me. But I wouldn’t stop there.” Dean licked his lips again, apparently having gained considerably in courage since walking through the door. “No, I’d want to _see_ you when you’re coming, because I know all about the faces you make when you do now, and I want to see them all again.”

Cas almost felt his knees buckle under him as Dean winked at him. “What d’you think about that, Cas?”

“I think you’ve been talking too much,” Cas admitted with a growl in his voice, and pulled Dean’s head down towards his own – finally kissing the lips he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about for almost a year.

He guessed, thinking about it later, that it was strange that so many people were worried about what strangers might see of you on the internet when the real gamble was whether you’d be found out by the people you knew. But it was a gamble which, for him at least, had paid off very much to his satisfaction.

*


	2. Tasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean proves to Cas just how much his video affected him.

When Dean was nervous about trying something new, his usual tactic was to pretend that he was doing something else, something he was familiar with. First time he’d ever tried playing his guitar on stage, he’d had to convince himself that all he was doing was jamming around his drunk friends and family like he normally would. And that had worked great there.

But the thing was, he couldn’t do that here. He was _trying_ to pretend that Cas wasn’t any different from any of the girls he’d ever been with before, but the fact was Cas was… well, _Cas._ And definitely not a woman. _Not_ that any of that was a bad thing – it was all kinds of hot – but it was just a little… intimidating. Dean didn’t really know where to start, so he let his head run around in circles as he kept his mouth firmly closed down on Cas’, his hands insistently drawing Cas’ ass in closer to him. Then he drew out one of those glorious moans from Cas as he moved one of his hands and started to tease his fingers over the fabric – oh _god_ the guy was only in his underwear, how was that even legal - covering the other man’s cock. “You’re doing that on purpose,” Dean growled, pulling off from the kiss with a tug on Cas’ lips.

Cas stared back at him, eyes wide with an apparent innocence which the small grin tugging at his mouth completely undermined. “Doing what?”

Dean exerted a little more pressure on the same spot again and couldn’t stop the catch in his own breathing as he watched Cas close his eyes oh so delicately, his eyelashes fluttering as he shuddered out a breath. “ _That_. The noises. Driving me fucking… yeah.”

Cas’ eyes snapped open again. “You like that?”

Dean licked at his lower lip as Cas seemed to move in closer, looking up at him with almost predatory amusement. “I, uh…”

“You liked watching me make those noises, imagining they were for you alone to hear?”

Something dried up in Dean’s throat, and words seemed to have become impossible to produce. “Uh…”

“But no, I’m not doing that ‘on purpose’. I’m doing it because that’s how you get me feeling, and holding it in becomes too hard to manage,” Cas murmured, keeping his eyes fixed on Dean’s as he grinded himself up against him and scratched his finger’s up through his hair.

“…so what does that do to you, knowing that, Dean?”

The way the fucker said his name, like it held all the weight in the world, but somehow was the dirtiest fucking curse…

“I, uh…” He couldn’t even _think_ because Cas was right _there_ breathing on his neck…

“Use your words, Dean. I need you to tell me what you feel.”

“I thought you said _I_ was talking too much,” Dean mumbled, pathetically.

“You were,” Cas stated, as he swirled his thumb around in circles at Dean’s hip. “But now I want you talk to me about how you feel when you know that you’ve made me happy, made me burn inside…”

Dean pulled Cas’ face back towards his own, roughly this time, as he hungrily bent down to lick his tongue around the inside of Cas’ lips. “Like this,” he muttered, and pinned Cas up against the wall. As Dean’s moved down to suck on his neck, Cas’ fingers clawed down against Dean’s back, his nails almost breaking through the fabric.

 _“Dean,_ ” he moaned, his voice low and rusted. It didn’t help that Dean _knew_ now that the guy had to be putting this on to tease him - he couldn’t help feeling like already this was too much for him to deal with.

“I got you, Cas,” Dean murmured, smiling slightly as he hitched Cas up higher against the wall, and pushed himself between the other man’s legs to start rutting up against him. He had to supress a groan of his own as he felt how hard Cas was against him, but settled for tugging again at Cas’ lower lip.

“You know,” Cas pointed out, his breathing rapidly growing more ragged, “I _do_ have a bed around here somewhere.”

“Oh yeah,” Dean said, nodding gently into Cas’ forehead. “Bed. Right. We should go there.”

“Right.”

Figuring this was probably a bad idea, but going ahead to try it anyway, Dean pulled Cas’ legs up around his own waist, picking him up and walking off with him, ignoring the noise of amused distress coming from Cas, who was heavier than he looked. Or maybe Dean was just getting lazy.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas half-laughed at his ear. “Put me down.”

“Nope.”

“Well then turn left because the bedroom’s in the other direction. _The other left._ ”

“Get all tingly when you take control like…”

“Dean you’re dropping me.”

Luckily at this moment Dean was finally near enough to the bed to lay Cas down on it. Or, more drop him on it. Somewhere in between – it was definitely meant to be a gentle sort of drop, but Cas grunted unhappily like he’d thrown him down in some kinda wrestling move. Again with the over exaggerated noises.

Dean wasted no time on pinning Cas down, balancing himself on his elbows as he splayed out over Cas and the bed. “Need me to kiss anything better, baby?”

He grinned as Cas sulkily refused to look at him. “Maybe.”

Dean planted one softly on his forehead. “Here?”

“Mmm,” Cas hummed, considering, but still with that grumpy down-turn of his lips. “A good start, but no.”

One to his cheek. “No.”

They took longer on the mouth. But when they broke away again Cas eventually mumbled out another firm, almost petulant, “no,” as he stared up into Dean’s eyes.

Dean lifted his eyebrows in mock surprise. “ _No?_ ” he repeated idiotically, as he softly kissed at Cas’ neck, on the spot that he could already see was beginning to bruise.

After that earned yet only another, “No,” Dean bent his knees to lower his lips onto Cas’ chest, each of his nipples, below the naval, which after some hitched breathing and the sight of Cas’ fingers beginning to curl into the bedcovers, only came up with more “No”s.

Arching his back in order to look Cas in the eye as he did so, Dean started to carefully run his tongue along the lining of Cas’ underwear.

“That… that’s not kissing anything.”

“Well shoot me, I’m taking liberties,” Dean told him with a smile as he lifted the boxers above Cas’ swelling erection and down his legs with the sort of delight more appropriate for a kid unwrapping their birthday present.

“Cut. Nice.”

Cas squinted up at him. “ _Nice?”_

Dean shrugged as he bent his mouth down towards Cas’ cock. “For, y’know. Variety’s sake.”

“Varie – ah, _oh._ ”

“Is that a yes?” Dean asked smugly as finished dragging his tongue over the length of Cas’ balls, up over his cock, running his tongue lightly over the head.

“…provisionally.”

“Ok then,” Dean said, and got a grip on Cas as he moved his lightly curled fist up and down in rhythm with his mouth, careful to lap at the taste of the pre-come. He’d curled his body up now, not looking at Cas anymore – he felt like he needed to concentrate, to make sure he got this right. He’d talked the talk, now he needed to… well. Do this.

Only This wasn’t something he’d had the chance or inclination to do many times before, and certainly not sober. He couldn’t help it. He was nervous. He hadn’t really had time during all this to think through just where he wanted things to go after this with Cas, but he knew what he wanted _now_ , and that was to make Cas happy, and to make Cas want more from him. Need him, even. That video had sure as hell shown that Cas had wanted. But now, well, he was giving Cas that. And he’d like to believe that once he gave someone everything that it would be enough, after, for them to keep on wanting him.

So when Cas’ thighs started to shake slightly beneath him, he moved his lips down lower as he spread Cas’ legs further apart. He was almost concentrating too much to listen to the sounds Cas started to make as he managed to get his whole mouth round Cas’ balls. Because he was still being cautious, it was important not to use too much of his teeth, to make sure his tongue always came back to the parts that made Cas move the bedsheets and keen out his name.

When he drew back for a moment, needing air, Dean took in the sight of Cas splayed out in front of him, already looking… _ruined._ It was fucking gorgeous.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas murmured, with a wink. Dean hadn’t realised he’d said anything aloud, but apparently this was in response. Huh.

“Not done yet,” he told Cas firmly, laying a hand down firmly on Cas’ thigh – and oh _god_ those thighs were toned – and leaned back in again, raising Cas’ legs up in the air to ignore all of Cas’ nicely endowed package for the prize at the back.

“ _Dean,_ ” Cas moaned again as Dean’s tongue made its first experimental lick over his hole. The desperation of the sound made him want to raise his head up again and make some quip warning him not to wear the name out – but he did, that was the problem. Right now, Dean couldn’t imagine a better sound than Cas Milton’s lips forming his name – he could actually wear the word out so bad that no one would even be able to use it again and it still wouldn’t be enough for Dean.

…And where the fuck was any of that coming from?

Dean blinked a couple of times and brought himself back to where he was. He was buried between the thighs of a super hot animal rescuer and his tongue was fumbling round the rim of the guy’s ass. He needed to keep his head in the moment, not up somewhere on romance clouds. That thought spurred him on he wrapped both arms around Cas’ waist pulling his ass possessively closer, letting his tongue reach as far up the guy’s ass as it was physically able to go, and he heard this gorgeous little _whine_ come from above him for his trouble.

“ _Dean_.”

He was doing it on purpose. Had to be. Because where had Cas even learnt to do that, that the sound of Dean’s own name on his tongue made his dick jump and almost make him come untouched?

Dean kept quiet and his eyes away from Cas’ face as he gravely drew back and swapped out his lips, his tongue, for his finger. “You look incredible, Cas,” he mumbled, looking up briefly to catch the other man’s huffy little smirk as he started working his other hand up and down Cas’ dick, working his way into a rhythm before adding another finger. He spent some time enjoying stretching at Cas’ skin, making him ready, before adding a third, noticing as he did so that Cas’ fingers had started curling into his hair.

“Need you to fuck me already. Please.”

Dean met his eyes at that, and saw something in them that almost made his heart stop. Cas really was… _needing_ him there. And the thought of that alone was almost too much to deal with. It kinda made him want to kiss him again. Kind of made him want to get off the bed _right now,_ screaming out behind him that he wasn’t worth an inch of what he was seeing on Cas’ face.

Instead, he managed not to do either, but pulled his fingers out, slowly laying Cas’ trembling legs back on the bed. “Since you asked so nice, guess it’s the least I can do…” Neither of them had looked away from each other yet. Neither of them moved.

“Lube,” Cas said eventually, breaking the silence. “I have some in the top drawer of my dresser, with a box of condoms.”

“Got it,” Dean said, but it was another few moments before he broke eye contact and made a move for them. He found a few other interesting… artefacts in the drawer along with what he was looking for. But they weren’t what Cas had asked for, and Dean wasn’t even sure how half of these things worked. Maybe they could try out something else next time, like the handcuffs or… was that a fancy looking buttplug? Huh. Well, if there was a next time. Dean was probably getting ahead of himself again.

Cas had propped himself up by laying his ass on a pillow by the time Dean had turned around again. He really was something to look at, all those gorgeous tanned limbs, that perfect hair, all messed up from Dean’s fingers, and that eyebrow, half-cocked like it was asking Dean what he was still waiting for.

“You’re still wearing far too many clothes,” Cas remarked.

Dean looked down at himself. He hadn’t even realised he was still wearing all three layers he’d  walked in there with. And his shoes. Dammit.

“Suppose I should fix that then.”

“Get over here and I’ll do it for you.”

Grinning, Dean walked obediently back over to the bed, where Cas was already sitting up, his arms up to pull off Dean’s jacket, his shirt, his other shirt. The kisses he planted all over Dean’s chest were urgent, almost fevered, as his hands scrabbled at Dean’s belt buckle. Dean had already managed to kick off his shoes by the time Cas had unzipped him and pulled him over onto the bed. Cas’ lips were all over his own again as Dean struggled his legs free of his jeans. None of this was about looking sexy anymore: they were way past that.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Cas told him, his voice a growl.

“Uh… uh-huh?” Dean managed as he watched Cas rip open the condom wrapping with nimble, shaking fingers.

“I think I want to ride you, Dean Winchester. Ride your dick as long as we can last.”

“I dunno if that’s gonna be all that long, being totally honest here.”

Cas grinned, and there was something so _depraved_ about that smile of his, like it didn’t quite belong on his face. “I ‘dunno’ either,” he said, starting to slowly drag his finger up and down over Dean’s newly wrapped cock, staring at him all the while. God, that guy could stare. Stare like he was picking Dean apart from his goddamn soul, as he grasped a sure hand right around Dean’s cock, lathering it up with that mint-flavoured lube he’d found in the drawer, and if Dean thought he’d been hard before…

“Cas, man, _c’mon._ ”

Cas leaned down to kiss Dean’s forehead as he lowered himself down onto Dean’s waiting cock. They both gasped a little, then, and Dean felt sure this time that neither of them were putting anything on.

“…Y’feel amazing Cas, _fuck_ ,” Dean managed as Cas started rocking what looked like his entire body back and forth.

“Better… better in person?” Cas asked on a shaky laugh as he looked down at Dean.

Dean got up the courage to get a grip on the other man’s waist then, and pull him a little closer. “You have no fucking idea.”

“Maybe not. But I can… I can say that you feel ten times better inside me than that old vibrator ever has.”

As their pace increased, Dean was having trouble holding on to his brain at all, never mind feeling able to make it form any words. “Oh yeah?”

“Dean, you’re real and you’re warm and you’re… _Dean.”_

“I got you,” Dean murmured again as Cas basically collapsed down into him, moments after he felt his own orgasm wash through him like a wave, knocking him back as he came to the sound of Cas crying out his name for the second time that day.

They lay like that for a long time, panting, staring at each other with big dopey grins before Cas managed to extract Dean from himself and role onto his side so that they lay facing each other.

“So that was… uh… awesome,” Dean started, a little cautious.

“So you’re not straight then?”

That hadn’t exactly been the first thing he’d expected in response, especially not with that air of genuine bemused curiosity that Cas managed to ask it with.

“Really dude, you’re asking now? My face was buried in your balls not two seconds ago.”

“So have you done this before?”

“That bad?”

“No! Nothing bad… But I don’t want to be some kind of crisis moment for you. I’d…” For the first time since he’d barged in and announced he’d watched Cas’ masturbation video Dean saw the guy look awkward. “I’d just convinced myself that maybe you were. Straight.”

Dean’s voice softened as he held out an arm and pulled Cas in close towards him. “Does anything about this spell crisis for you?”

He got a smile for that. “I suppose not.”

“So you been thinking about me… that way a while then?”

“Yes.” Dean had to grin at the strange fervour behind that one word. Cas shrugged. “I’d been interested for… well, since I met you. Hell, look at you… But you never seemed interested and…”

Dean snorted. “Dude, I was nervous. I fall apart round hot guys.”

“You didn’t tonight.”

“Yeah well, tonight I had a good entry line.”

They both smiled then, and Dean closed his eyes, letting his breathing slow as Cas’ thumb started drawing circles on his hip.

“Dean?”

Dean opened one eye. “Mmm?”

“You think I’m ‘hot’, then?”

“Oh my God…”

They didn’t say anything for another while after that, just listened to the other’s breathing. “You wanna get under the covers?” Dean ventured.

Cas frowned. “We should probably get cleaned up first.”

Dean didn’t want to get up. If he got up, then really, he should be leaving. Sam didn’t know where he was, Cas hadn’t even exactly asked him to stay…

So he said, “Yeah. Yeah we should. And… uh. I guess I should get home. For the dog, y’know.”

Cas nodded, solemn. “Right.”

But neither of them moved. And ten minutes later, Dean found himself drifting into sleep.

*

He woke to the sound of alarms and an empty bed. Cas Milton’s bed. Right. He was in Cas’ bed in Cas’ home and Cas was nowhere to be seen but apparently the place was on fire…

Dean was out of the bed in seconds, not even thinking about pulling clothes on as he roared out Cas’ name. He couldn’t smell any smoke, not yet…

Ah, there it was. Coming from the kitchen.

Dean was still trying to remind himself how to breathe when he ran in and found a very embarrassed looking Cas wearing nothing but his boxers standing on a stool waving an apron at… the smoke alarm. Which was going off because there were burning remnants of what looked like it might have been bacon still on the stove. Right.

“I’m sorry, Dean…” he heard as he marched over and turned the gas off. Then over to the window to open that and watch some of the smoke dissipate, and it became a little easier to breathe.

“The hell, man?” he asked, when the alarm finally stopped.

Cas’ shoulders slumped. “I… You were still asleep, and I – I thought I could make breakfast. Sam said you liked bacon…”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You want me to try a re-do on the breakfast idea there, Bloomingthal?”

Cas nodded in some relief as Dean started looking into the fridge for more bacon, letting his heart rate slow back to normal. They were fine, everything was fine…

“I’m sorry Dean,” Cas said again when they were finally eating, after Dean had a little more clothes on. “Sam told me about your past experiences with fire and I didn’t mean to… uh…”

Dean had to wait a few beats before he was able to smile encouragingly as he took a few bites of food. But when he did, he meant it.

“Not your fault you can’t cook. You got other talents anyways.”

Cas’ eyes lit up wickedly at that. “Well, speaking of, I was thinking that I should do something to make this up to you…”

“Cas you don’t have to…”

“I was thinking I could maybe suck you off in the shower after this.”

Dean paused and stared at him. Then he started eating about ten times faster, not even caring that the food was burning his mouth when it was making Cas laugh. And neither of them had mentioned Dean leaving yet. Not such a bad start to the morning after all.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so I wrote more. Fuck it. I'll start on the DCBB eventually.
> 
> Till then have some more porn-ish nonsense and i shall try updating the last part soon :) Gigantic thank you to everyone commenting and giving kudos, and if you want to see anything else in this series, gimme a shout on tumblr and I shall do my best to oblige (captainangua.tumblr.com)


End file.
